(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, a monitoring apparatus is known in which a predetermined monitoring region is set, and an inside of the monitoring region is captured by a monitoring camera. In this case, for example, an image captured by the monitoring camera is transmitted to a monitoring center through a public communication network, or the like, and the monitoring center may check a state of the monitoring region when abnormality is generated.